


In a Little While

by breezy_pitch



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Characters are a bit OOC, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Once Upon a Mattress AU, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezy_pitch/pseuds/breezy_pitch
Summary: There is a law that no one at Court shall marry until Prince Jellal has. But for Lady Lucy, this law hinders her growing relationship with Marquees Natsu.A loose Once Upon a Mattress AU
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	In a Little While

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again. Time for some quarantine fueled fanfic. I've started watching The Tudors and that is what honestly inspired this even though this fic is based on the musical Once Upon a Mattress.

Lucy remembers the day the proclamation was given. Still merely a young girl, she clung to the arm of her mother, Duchess Layla Heartfilia of Acalypha. Everyone at Court was gathered, waiting. Her father, Duke Jude Heartfilia, was on the balcony with the other cofinadances of the King, looking grim.

The horns rang out as the King himself entered, followed closely by his son Jellal. Prince Jellal was only a few years older than Lucy, but the wisdom and maturity in his eyes made him appear much older. As the royal family sat on their thrones, a herald stepped before the Court.

“It is with a heavy heart to announce the death of Her Majesty the Queen,” he started. Many gasps and cries rang out at the news.

Lucy looked about, seeing many people with tears in their eyes, her mother included. The Queen had been sick for many months, but Lucy was still too young to understand. She had only met the Queen once, and she appeared to be a generous woman. Even still, Lucy did not know why so many people were distraught at the news.

The herald kept speaking, words that the young Lucy did not understand, and would later never remember. But even at her young age, Lucy knew the next proclamation was important, if the cries that were made were any indication, much more than from the death of the Queen.

“By order of His Majesty the King, no member of the Court shall marry until His Highness Prince Jellal Fernandez of Fiore has taken a bride.”

Most of the cries, Lucy later learned, were from those already promised to be wed, but were now forbidden. After all, it would still be at least another decade until Prince Jellal was of age.

Many whispers arose, and Duchess Layla clutched her daughter’s hand in a tight grip. As she got older, Lucy realized that her mother was worried about Lucy’s future, but at the time all she could tell was that her mother was upset.

Behind her, Lucy heard a voice say, “Why is everyone so upset? Marriage isn’t that important is it?”

Lucy turned to see who spoke aloud her thoughts. It was Marquees Natsu Dragneel, son and heir of Duke Igneel Dragneel of Tuly. Natsu was not that much older than Lucy, and she remembered some of the times they played together. He was rowdy, but was one of the best playmates at Court for young Lucy. They were of similar standing, both the only children of Dukes however Lucy’s father overlooked a more desirable land than Natsu’s.

As his nanny(his mother having died at childbirth) hushed him, Natsu noticed Lucy staring at him. He gave her a wide grin that lit up his young face which she returned as much as she could before turning away again.

***

“C’mon, Luce,” Natsu shouted out. “This way!”

Lucy hiked up her skirt more than she had before while willing her legs to move faster. Running past the trees, Lucy almost lost sight of Natsu a couple times, but was luckily able to find him. By the time she finally caught up to him, he was already sprawled out in the middle of the meadow that was their secret place. The meadow was lush, wildflowers everywhere, completely surrounded by the trees of the palace’s forest.

It had been seven years since the proclamation forbidding any new marriages in Court had been passed. Lucy, now thirteen, was beginning to understand the hatred of the law. 

Duke Igneel had fathered another child two years after its passing. Natsu, only nine at the time, saw the mistreatment the other noble’s gave to his baby sister, Wendy, and the women who he considered his mother, Lady Grandeeney Marvell. Duke Igneel and Lady Grandeeney were one of the many couples at Court who were planning on marrying before the King’s proclamation. Like most of those couples, they planned to put the engagement on hold until after Prince Jellal was wed, but it turned out their passion for each other was too strong. Lady Grandeeney loved her daughter and tried to shield her from the hate at Court.

Words like whore or bastard followed them wherever they went. Wendy, only five years old, was shunned by everyone and had no playmates since none of the other children would willingly spend time with a bastard. Most days, Lucy and Natsu would play with her, to the disgust of the other noble children their age. 

But on days like today, Lucy and Natsu would go off on their own. They were best friends, and as such, spent most of their time together. He was the only one she was herself around.

Laying down next to Natsu, Lucy looked up at the sky. “I got a letter from home today,” she said solemnly. 

Catching her tone, Natsu sat up on his elbow to look at her, “Is everything alright?”

“It’s my mother,” Lucy tried to stop the tears, and was able to manage it for a second before she failed. “She has the same illness that took the Queen. They don’t think she’s going to recover.”

Natsu quickly scooped up Lucy to hold her in his arms as she cried. “I got you,” he soothed quietly.

“I haven’t seen since she went back to Acalypha four months ago. And,” she choked on a sob,” and the doctor’s are saying she doesn’t have enough time for me to say goodbye. I’m never going to see my mother again.” 

Silently, Natsu continued to hold her as she cried.

***

Two years later, when Lucy was fifteen and Natsu was sixteen, they found something strange in the meadow.

“Is that cat…?” 

“Blue,” Natsu held out a little kitten that was indeed blue. The kitten just meowed in his hands. Pulling it closer, he scratched his head, causing the kitten to purr. “Amazing.”

“What do you think happened to it?” Lucy pondered, also reaching out to pet the kitten. Despite its color, the fur was just as soft as it should be.

The giddiness in Natsu’s face was clear of how much he was already in love, “It doesn’t matter. He’s clearly the best cat ever.”

“You do know how to take care of a cat, right?”

“Well, duh,” he said with an eye roll. “Gotta make sure it eats mostly meat, play with it, and clean up after it. I’m not stupid.”

The next day when she visited Natsu’s chambers, Lucy saw almost everything scratched up, including Natsu’s face, while the kitten, Happy, chomped down on a fish.

***

The people at Court were starting to lose hope. Prince Jellal became of age four years ago and was now twenty two, but he was still unwed.

But that day was Lucy’s nineteenth birthday; an occasion so joyful she did not give the Prince’s marital status a second thought.

She enjoyed her evening by dancing and talking with the other ladies at Court. Birthdays were common at Court, always an excuse to party the night away.

But Natsu convinced her to sneak away early, claiming he had something to show her. Walking hand in hand in the forest, Lucy’s heart was racing. She did not know when her feelings for Natsu drifted away from friendship, yet she knew that she had fallen for the Marquees. He was the only one she could imagine living the rest of her life with. And who cared if the Prince never married, Lucy was content to just be by Natsu’s side.

As they came upon the meadow, Lucy saw what Natsu had set up, stopping with a gasp. A blanket was laid in the center with a picnic basket. But what really caught her attention was the bronze contraption next to them.

“Is that a telescope?” she asked, needing to know what she was seeing was true.

Natsu continued pulling towards the telescope, “I know how much you love the stars. I thought this could help in you stargazing.” He released her hand to sit down on the blanket.

Lucy ran her hand along the telescope, admiring the craftsmanship. Her heart filled, she sat down next to Natsu and pulled him in for a quick kiss. “I love you,” she whispered into the night, knowing Natsu could hear her.

He raised a hand to cup her cheek as he stared into her eyes. “I love you, too,” he said before crashing their lips together.

His kiss was far more passionate than the small one she gave, but Lucy was quick to reciprocate. As she reached her arms up to warp around his neck, Natsu brought his hands to her waist. Lucy laid back on the blanket, the kiss breaking with Natsu hovering above her.

“I swear, as soon as His Highness weds, we will soon follow,” Natsu stated as he gazed into her eyes. But as he finished, his eyes widened, and he quickly rushed out, “If that is alright with you, of course.”

Lucy could not hold in her soft laughs, “Then he better get married right this second.” She pulled Natsu back down into their kiss.

Natsu could not keep his hands still, starting at her waist and traveling wherever he could reach. Her back, her hips, her neck, Natsu fell in love with the feel of her in his hands. As his hands reached her chest, he moved his kiss to her neck, giving it as much attention as he could while Lucy moaned slightly under him. 

She sucked in a gasp when Natsu found an especially sensitive spot behind her ear. Wanting to feel his touch on her skin, Lucy pushed Natsu off of her, so she could strip herself of her bodice. Never having to do it herself before, she struggled to remove her corset, but Natsu was too preoccupied removing his own jacket and undershirt to notice. 

By the time he was finished, Lucy was left in her skirts and undergarments. She was taken aback by naked chest for a second. Lucy knew Natsu was athletic, but that did not stop her surprise at how attractive his muscles were, never having seen a man without his top before. Wanting to do her own exploring, she reached out and felt his muscles contract at her touch. She brought one hand to his neck while her other continued its exploration of his chest. 

Wanting more, Lucy leaned up to make her own ministrations on his neck. When giving attention to Natsu’s own sensitive spot, he growled and quickly tightened his hold on her hips. 

Natsu led her back down and gently removed her undergarment covering her chest. As her ample chest was freed into the night, Natsu leaned down and captured one nipple in his mouth, sucking gently as he other hand massaged her other breast. He continued, eventually switching breasts, as Lucy lost herself to the sensations.

“Natsu,” she moaned. “More.”

Natsu rose, helping Lucy up as well so they could remove her of the rest of her clothing. After laying back down on the blanket, Natsu resumed his treatment to her breasts as his head slowly travelled down to her lower region. Gently, he explored until he came upon her bundle of nerves, causing Lucy to gasp loudly at the pleasure. Glad to have found a spot that clearly brought her pleasure, Natsu continued toying with it with his one finger and another brought itself to her entrance, teasing her.

“Should I keep going?” he asked her. 

Lucy sighed, “Yes.”

At her encouragement, Natsu’s finger entered her slowly as Natsu brought his lips back to hers in a tender kiss. They remained kissing as Natsu waited for Lucy to get used to the feel of his finger inside her. Once she started moving her hips, Natsu began moving his finger. He soon added a second, making Lucy’s moans increase a bit in volume. As he moved his fingers in and out, Lucy lifted her hips slightly and moved along with them. 

Beginning to feel a build up of heat in her core, Lucy begged for more, only for Natsu to remove his fingers from her. 

At her whine, Natsu said quietly, “I want to go further, but only if you are okay with it. If you’re not, we can just continue with what we are currently doing.”

Lucy knew what he was asking and she knew the risk of going further. For ones convinced they were better than common folk, members of Court can be just as vulgar. But she wanted this, with Natsu. She did not care if it got out and she was treated harshly. Lucy just wanted Natsu.

“I want this,” she assured. “I want to be with you in every way.” 

Natsu quickly stripped himself of the rest of his clothes and lined up at her entrance. Slowly, gently, he entered. Once he was all the way in, he halted for her to adjust, all the while his body screamed at him to keep moving. 

After a short while, Lucy moved her hips slowly and found that she wanted more. Seeming to pick up on her desires, Natsu pulled out before entering her heat again. At each thrust, he went harder and faster until they were both lost in the pleasure.

Wanting to try something new, Lucy pushed Natsu onto his back and climbed onto his lap. At the new angle, Lucy threw her head back with a loud moan. She brought herself up and down, chasing her pleasure. 

Natsu groaned at the feel of her. The new position caused her to push her chest out, catching Natsu’s eye. He reached out and began massaging one breast, increasing Lucy’s pleasure. Feeling his release coming, Natsu began toying with the bundle of nerves that drove Lucy crazy. That seemed to drive her over the edge as she tightened around him and screamed through her release. Natsu soon followed.

Basking in the afterglow, Lucy got off of Natsu and curled up at his side. They remained silent for a while, just wanting to enjoy each other's presence.

“Do you really want to marry me?” Lucy asked in a whisper, reluctant to ruin the moment.

Natsu turned his head to look her in the eye. “I do,” he said, “and soon.”

“But Prince Jellal needs to marry first.”

Reminded of that barrier, the both returned to silence, lost in thought. 

“I think he is in love with someone,” Natsu said suddenly.

Surprised at this unexpected news, Lucy lifted herself in a sitting position. “Who?” she demanded.

“With the princess of Dragnof,” said Natsu with a smirk. “They met at a diplomatic meeting a couple years ago and seemed to hit it off well. They exchange letters quite often.”

Lucy knew of Princess Erza Belserion of Dragnof but had never met her. Rumors say she was beautiful and led a legion in the Dragnof royal army. Apparently, no man had asked for her hand as her beauty could not overpower how fearsome she could be. But if what Natsu said was true, the prince must be smitten as he was never one to exchange letters so frequently, especially with a lady. “So how come the prince hasn’t proposed to her yet?”

“His Majesty the King does not particularly get along well with Queen Irene. There is so much tension between them it is surprising we are not at war with them.”

“Of course the only person our prince could love is someone who he can likely never marry,” Lucy said dejectedly, returning to her position cuddling with Natsu. “Now no one at Court will ever be able to marry in this country.”

Not one to give up, Natsu was determined to not let that happen. “I will be going to Dragnof in a couple months with my father. I am sure I will see the princess.”

Lucy did not understand what Natsu meant, “How will that help us?”

“Don’t worry, I have a plan,” he said confidently.

It did little to ease Lucy’s worries.

***

Life continued on as normal during the months leading up to Natsu’s departure to Dragnof. The only difference being that Natsu and Lucy would express their love in secret, many times enjoying the same passionate experience they shared on Lucy’s birthday. They were known to often spend time in each other’s chambers even before this development so no one at Court suspected anything.

It was not until a few months after Natsu left, did Lucy’s life seem to change.

Lucy awoke one morning feeling sick. Only after her maid finished helping her get ready did Lucy rush to relieve her stomach. She became worried as this was a common occurrence for a couple months now. 

“Send for Porlyusica,” she told her maid. 

Porlyusica was one of the many physicians at the palace. She treated most of the ladies at Court, and while she was grumpy and rude at most times, she was the only one that Lucy fully trusted. 

By the time the maid returned with Porlyusica, Lucy had emptied her stomach a second time and was resting on her bed. Lucy sent the maid away, leaving just her and the physician in the room.

“What was so important you had to call on me so early in the morning?” snapped Porlyusica.

Lucy gulped at the woman’s temper. “I apologize,” she said, “but I seem to be sick. I keep vomiting.”

The woman huffed, “How many times a day and for how long?”

“A few times a day and for at least a couple months now.”

Not hesitating, Porylusica continued with another question, “Have you been experiencing anything cravings? Mood swings?”

Finding the questions a bit odd, Lucy hesitated on answering. “Cravings, I guess. I keep wanting grapes. Is that odd?”

“When was the last time you bled?”

“A couple months ago I believe, but I have experienced pauses like this before.”

Porlyusica considered this a moment before asking bluntly, “Have you been active sexually at all in the past few months?”

Stunned, Lucy debated on telling the truth. She was embarrassed to admit to someone and was worried that the news might get out. But ultimately, this was about her health and she had to be honest. “Yes,” she said quietly.

After a few more questions and tests, Lucy was thoroughly embarrassed. Much of what they discussed would never be mentioned in polite society and Lucy would never dare utter a word about what those “tests” actually were. It was almost mortifying to think about.

Porlyusica looked at her with a sympathetic smile, which fully unnerved Lucy, who had never seen the woman anything but annoyed. “My lady,” she said, resting a hand on Lucy’s shoulder. “You appear to be with child.”

Lucy’s heart stopped. “But I haven’t felt a child stirring.”

“From what I’ve seen, the stirring happens towards a later stage in pregnancy. You seem to be about two months away from feeling it. I suggest you talk to the father and figure out what you are going to do.”

The father? Natsu. Lucy worried about how he would react. They discussed starting a family, but that was for after they were married. How would he feel about a child out of wedlock? Lucy suspected he would not mind, after all he loved his sister and never thought ill of his father and Lady Grandeeny. But he would be worried. Lucy knew Natsu would never want Lucy and this child to experience what Wendy and Lady Grandeeny had gone through everyday for the past eleven years. 

Lucy wondered about how to tell him. He was due to return home within the next couple of weeks if all went smoothly. 

Oh, she hoped his plan works.

***

A week before Natsu returned, a messenger came bearing news that Princess Erza was accompanying Duke Igneel on the return voyage. The King was in a state of anger at the unexpected visit however he was able to mask the anger as their ship was spotted arriving at the harbor.

Lucy would usually greet Natsu as he stepped off the ship, knowing how motion sick he could get can make it difficult to walk properly for a while. However, this time she could not bring herself to go to the harbor. On one hand, the smell of fish seems to make her sick more often than not now. Whether it be the fish market, Happy’s meals, or the finest cooked salmon, it appears Lucy developed a weak constitution at the smell.

On the other, she was nervous to see Natsu. She seemed to have convinced herself that if she did not mention her pregnancy aloud, it would be as if it was not true. Yet Lucy also knew that this was not something she could keep from Natsu.

Instead of greeting him as he emerged from the ship, Lucy waited for Natsu in his chambers. She sat in the sitting room of his apartment with Happy curled on her lap, facing the door.

When Natsu entered, his face lit up with a bright grin at the sight of her. “There you are,” he said while closing the door. “I was surprised that you weren’t at the docks.”

At the sight of him, Lucy let go of all the bottled up emotions she had been feeling. She had yet to let herself cry, but in Natsu’s presence, she let the tears flow. 

Her sobs shocked Natsu. He rushed to her and knelt before her. In a panic voice, he asked, “Lucy, what’s wrong?” His eyes searched her face, as if he would be able to see the cause of her tears written on her cheeks.

Trying to collect herself, Lucy held his hands in hers. “I am with child,” she whispered.

Natsu was stunned. “Are you certain?”

“Almost certainly,” Lucy said, bringing one hand to rest on her stomach. “The physician says that I shall give birth in half a year.”

Natsu brought his now free hand to join hers as if hoping to feel his child. “That doesn’t give us much time.” Then with determination gracing his features, and with almost cockiness, he said, “But it should be enough. After all, the princess is here now. Prince Jellal will marry soon; I’m sure of it.”

“How can you be certain?”

“Because my father was able to convince the Queen to make a treaty.” Natsu had a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. “A treaty dependent on the joining of the two households.”

Lucy almost laughed, knowing that Duke Igneel was not the one to originally come up with the treaty. “And we can be sure the King will agree. After all, Dragnof will be the most valuable ally Fiore will ever have. And if what you say about the prince and princess are true, then they will both find great joy at the prospect. For a man who has set fire to the palace on numerous occasions, you, my love, are a genius.” So overcome with joy, Lucy pulled Natsu in for a kiss.

Natsu broke the kiss to gaze into her eyes. “I cannot wait for you to be my wife and for our child to be here.”

***

Lucy remembers the day the proclamation was given. Standing with the other ladies at Court, she watched as the trumpets accompanied His Royal Majesty the King, His Highness Prince Jellal of Fiore, and Her Highness Princess Erza of Dragnof.

The herald unraveled his scroll and shouted to the Court, “It is on this joyous day that I shall announce the new alliance between this kingdom of Fiore and the kingdom of Dragnof through the joining of the two royal households. In a month, there will be a wedding for the marriage of His Highness Prince Jellal and Her Highness Princess Erza. Let us rejoice and celebrate a new era for our nation.”

And celebrate they did. Lucy was immediately swept up in a dance with the other ladies. As she danced, she saw many couples reunite, joyful at the knowledge they could all now be together. She saw many sneak off, but what intrigued her most was the sight of Natsu and her father going into a room alone.

They did not reemerge until after seven more dances, the last four Lucy had to sit out on. Without hesitation, Natsu crossed the Great Hall to come to Lucy’s side. Taking the seat next to her, he grabbed her hands in his with the largest smile Lucy had ever seen on his face. “I have great news. Your father has approved of our marriage. He has agreed for us to marry soon after the royal couple.” Natsu brought Lucy closer and whispered in her ear, “We will soon be a family.”


End file.
